


And I Hope You Blink Before I Do

by HuntingPeople



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, gavin and hank being awkward, just eli and gave being gay, there's really nothing to tag because it's that short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: He'd only managed to get out a,'This is Gavin Reed and-'before one of the reporters gathered around had commented on what a cute couple they were, motioning to the way Gavin nervously squeezed the hand he was holding, and how Elijah gave him a reassuring squeeze right back.-In which Gavn and Elijah decide to come out to the public about their relationship, and it doesn't go exactly as planned, but they can't deny that it was a good thing.





	And I Hope You Blink Before I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name's Elijah, I'm 20 years old, and I forced myself to wake up 'cause I thought it was 1PM and turns it iT WAS ACTUALLY 8AM
> 
> Take whatever the fuck this is, I don't know what my sleep deprived brain was doing, I just wanted to write incest Gavski, because it's spicier than regular Gavski
> 
> Also the title is from No Children by The Mountain Goats, it literally has nothing to do with anything, I just have The Mountain Goats stuck in my head this morning

When Elijah had introduced Gavin to the world, it hadn't gone exactly as planned. He'd only managed to get out a, _'This is Gavin Reed and-'_ before one of the reporters gathered around had commented on what a cute couple they were, motioning to the way Gavin nervously squeezed the hand he was holding, and how Elijah gave him a reassuring squeeze right back.

Neither of them had been able to deny it, they weren't exactly mad at the assumption after all. They always knew that if they came out about one aspect of their relationship, they'd have to keep the other hidden, they'd just always expected to come out as brothers, not lovers, even if that had been a difficult decision to make.

Then they'd spent the entire interview getting to hold hands, without anyone thinking it was just a bit too weird for two brothers, and when Elijah had gotten to kiss his brother on the cheek, and have everyone coo at them, it was the greatest feeling in the world.

Things changed after that, inevitably, some quite drastically and others not so much, but still, they changed. The newly exposed relationship made Elijah seem a lot more human, a lot more personable, nothing like the cold machines he'd originally created. And Gavin's coworkers looked at him differently, knowing that he wasn't really the asshole he protrayed to them, having seen a much softer side of him. Anderson, surprisingly, was the first to say anything.

He'd wandered up to Gavin's desk in the bullpen, about two weeks after the initial interview, looking sick from nervousness, and had asked to speak with him.

"If you think you're gonna ask me for money and I'll say yes, you can think the fuck on." Had of course been Gavin's incredibly polite reply.

It didn't throw his Lieutenant off, "Just wanted to say, that- uh, I'm- I'm happy for you. I'm glad you got someone like Kamski. He's good for you, and uh- you look great together, I guess."

"Yeah." Gavin agreed awkwardly, "Yeah, Eli's pretty great. Thanks..."

They stared at each other for a few, long moments, before Anderson hastily made his retreat.

It had been beyond weird, and more awkward than either of them cared to dwell on, but their relationship only improved from there, along with Gavin's relationships with the rst of his coworkers. The mood in the central station became much lighter, much happier, now that Gavin was no longer the scrappy man that everyone wanted to avoid.

He moved into Elijah's villa, something they'd been putting off for far too long, and then Elijah _propsed_, because the only thing stopping them was the fact that they'd have to keep it hidden. No rings, no honeymoon, just them alone with some legal documents, and maybe the one Chloe that had decided to stay. But they didn't have to hide anymore, so they could have a proper ceremony, though small with only a handful of guests, and reporters kept outside, and they could wear the rings wherever they wanted, including the honeymoon in Hawaii.

The fact that they were brothers didn't change anything, as far as the public were aware, and as far as the law was concerned, they were husbands, and that's all they'd ever really wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come call me gross on Tumblr @huntinggavin or something


End file.
